


Assassin's Creed Kink Month Drabble Collection (January 2018)

by INMH



Series: Kink Month Series [2]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Anonymous Sex, Bathing/Washing, Blood, Caning, Drugs, Dubious Consent, F/F, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Gang Rape, Gangbang, Incest, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Medical Kink, Multi, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Pegging, Prison Sex, Public Sex, Rape, Sexual Content, Sibling Incest, Spanking, Strong Language, Tattoos, Teasing, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/M, Threesome - F/M/M, Voyeurism, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-02-28 17:27:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13276350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/INMH/pseuds/INMH
Summary: A collection of thirty drabbles, based on prompts from the (now defunct?) Kink Bingo community, covering a multitude of different pairings for the Assassin's Creed fandom.Mind the warnings, particularly Rape, Incest, Violence, and Dub-Con.





	Assassin's Creed Kink Month Drabble Collection (January 2018)

**Author's Note:**

> One more time: MIND THE WARNINGS.
> 
> 1\. anonymity (aguilar/yusuf)  
> 2\. authority figures (bellec/arno)  
> 3\. bites/bruises (evie/original male character)  
> 4\. blades (evie/roth)  
> 5\. bloodplay (aguilar/maria)  
> 6\. caning (topping/jacob)  
> 7\. competition (lucy/starrick/pearl)  
> 8\. confined/caged (arno/original male characters)  
> 9\. danger (evie/starrick)  
> 10\. dirty talk (jacob/evie)  
> 11\. double penetration (jacob/henry/evie)  
> 12\. drugs/aphrodisiacs (pearl/evie)  
> 13\. friends with benefits (aguilar/ezio)  
> 14\. gangbang (bayek/original male characters)  
> 15\. in public (jacob/henry)  
> 16\. massage/backrub (altair/malik)  
> 17\. medical kink (ezio/dottore)  
> 18\. negotiation (ben/edward)  
> 19\. object penetration (liam/shay)  
> 20\. orgies/decadence (ezio/original characters)  
> 21\. pegging (bayek/aya)  
> 22\. phone sex/epistolary (lucy/rebecca)  
> 23\. silk/velvet/furs (arno/elise)  
> 24\. tattoos/tattooing (edward/adewale)  
> 25\. teasing (arno/connor)  
> 26\. vehicular (haytham/shay)  
> 27\. virginity/celibacy (callum/desmond)  
> 28\. voyeurism (aya/(bayek/hepzefa)  
> 29\. washing/cleaning (anne/mary)  
> 30\. whipping/flogging (aguilar/ojeda)

## anonymity (aguilar/yusuf)

Sometimes, these gatherings were known to slide into the realm of the inappropriate.

There was alcohol. People would get too close, too free with their hands.

The ones who rolled their eyes would leave, and all that would be left were the ones who wanted some fun. Normally Aguilar would be with them.

Not this time.

He’s deep enough in his cups that between the light of the torches and the blur in his vision that he can’t quite make out the features of the man whose crotch he’s currently squeezing. The odd gasp or murmur reveals he’s Turkish.

“Lütfen,” Comes the hoarse whisper. “Lütfen, lütfen,”

Aguilar doesn’t speak Turkish, but he knows what the hardness against his hand means. “Sí,” He murmurs against the stubble on the man’s chin. “Sí. Voy a.”

He pushes this man to the floor, follows after him and everything else is a pleasurable blur.

 

## authority figures (bellec/arno)

“Who’s in charge, pisspot?”

Arno wants to mouth off, say something like “the king” or “those old bastards you take your orders from”. But he’s learned by now that that will only end badly for him.

“You,” He responds innocently, lips accidentally brushing the head of Bellec’s cock. The man doesn’t even twitch.

“Damn right it is. Don’t touch yourself, and don’t take your mouth away.”

That’s all the warning Arno gets before Bellec pushes Arno’s head forward until his mouth is around his cock.

Bellec’s hand grips his hair roughly as he bobs his head, offering up only the occasional grunt to indicate he’s having a good time. Arno digs his fingers into his aching thighs to avoid touching himself. He follows Bellec’s orders right up until he feels a pulse, and he swallows like a good boy.

“I’ll be damned,” Bellec snorts, “You _can_ do as you’re told.”

 

## bites/bruises (evie/original male characters)

This is not the first time.

She beckons them with a finger, as few as one or as many as three depending on her mood. Bloody-nosed, twisted wrists, black-eyed- they always follow, despite the fact that she’s the one who’s inflicted the wounds.

Evie’s not stupid. She knows she’s attractive.

They see it in the ring more than they see it in whatever dark corner she brings them to for a fuck. These men are not accustomed to a woman who can bloody them up as well as another man, and that interests them, _excites_ them.

And Evie receives the benefit of that excitement, whether it’s a cock or a mouth (or a few of each).

Tonight, one grinds against her from behind whilst the other works her clit with his tongue. Evie grips his hair enough to hurt.

This is not the first time; it won’t be the last.

 

## blades (evie/roth)

“What a pretty thing you are- Just like your brother.”

Roth cuts her shirt right up the middle, and Evie is starting to wonder about whether or not she’s making a mistake.

Roth delicately drags the razor-tip of the knife over Evie’s exposed breast. She slows her breathing, meets his gaze with one of calm. He grins at her, and while there’s a feral sort of look there, he also has a strangely innocent expression of delight.

“I like the ones who can roll with the punches,” He says, one hand kneading the protrusion of Evie’s hipbone in a way that makes her tingle. “You’re the sort that rolls with the punches, aren’t you, darling?”

“As long as you’re throwing them,” She responds, sounding maybe too much like Jacob.

But Roth laughs, and crawls onto the bed to straddle her.

“Atta girl,” He growls with a smile, and kisses her.

 

## bloodplay (aguilar/maria)

Maria is glorious with a knife.

She sits on his hips as she works, doesn’t cut quite deep enough to scar, but plenty deep enough to draw blood that seeps over Aguilar’s skin. The sight of the blood does not bother him; he knows what it is to bleed.

Aguilar’s breathing grows quick and shallow when Maria pushes her fingers into the blood and _smears_ it on his skin. The feeling is wonderful, and Aguilar has to fight to keep his eyes open.

He’s glad he does.

Maria takes her hand, covered in a thin layer of his blood, away from him and brings it up to her own. He’s vaguely aware of his mouth falling open as she rubs the blood over her breasts.

“Maria,” He groans, closing his hands around her waist.

She smiles down at him, all fire and excitement, and takes him into her blood-soaked hand.

 

## caning (topping/jacob)

“You’re quite sure about this?”

Jacob ducks his head and looks back at Topping from under his arm. “Oh, Robbie, when have I ever been unsure?”

Topping grins back at him, sliding the length of the cane through his hands. “Just checking,” He sings. “You’ll speak up if it’s too much?”

“Oh, of course.”

“Right then!”

The first strike makes Jacob gasp; he hadn’t quite expected the timing. By the fifth, he’s hard, and his cock is pressing awkwardly into the bed he’s leaning on.

After nine strikes, Topping’s steady pace falters. “Lord, Jacob, you are a vision,” he breathes, heated.

“I should… Hope so,” Jacob pants.

“You want more?” Topping’s not playing, from the sound of it, and Jacob considers his response. His ass stings, but it’s a bloody _good_ sting. Still, there’s a limit.

But he’s good at pushing those.

“Five more. Then I’ll jack you off.”

“Excellent.”

 

## competition (lucy/starrick/pearl)

Starrick should have known this would happen.

Lucy is an ambitious woman by nature, and Pearl- Lord, Pearl has never liked being bested by anyone, least of all by another woman competing for something she sees as hers.

(But not enough of hers to marry him, apparently.)

Starrick watches, amused and heated, as Lucy digs her nails into the back of Pearl’s neck as she sucks his cock. Lucy wants a turn.

Pearl pointedly ignores her.

So Lucy grabs her by the hair, yanks her away and takes her place.

Pearl looks scandalized and enraged, and there’s a chance that this could turn (unpleasantly) bloody, so Starrick says, “Easy, ladies, we’ll all have our fun in good time.”

Lucy manages to look smug even as she sucks his cock.

Pearl retorts by pulling Starrick into a deep kiss.

Being the prize of their little competition most certainly has its benefits.

 

## confined/caged (arno/original male characters)

Surviving in prison requires some compromise.

It’s not that Arno’s never taken a cock before- he has, quite enthusiastically at that. But there’s a difference between bringing a man back to your bedroom for a fuck after a few drinks, and having him bend you over on a shoddy mattress on the floor while five other men watch.

And hoot.

“He’s moaning like a whore!”

Arno’s cheeks redden, and not just because they’re chafing against the mattress every time the other man pounds into him.

He’s going to have to face everyone when this is over, maybe even let them cop a feel just to make sure that nobody tries to cut or rob him in his sleep.

“Atta boy,” The other man growls as Arno’s moans become faster and high-pitched.

“I want a turn after you,” One of the other men calls.

Arno comes.

He’s not proud of that.

 

## danger (starrick/evie)

Starrick brings Evie inside after the dance.

His hand is like a vice on her wrist. She has a knife strapped to her thigh, but like hell she’ll be able to reach it under this bloody dress.

Starrick pins her in an alcove, and his breath is hot on her neck.

“I suppose you think this was clever,” He whispers, hands squeezing her waist, thumbs brushing the undersides of her breasts. “Coming here. I do wonder where your brother is, though?”

Evie’s heart races. He knows about Jacob. He knows he’s _here._

Starrick’s teeth close on her neck, and she shudders as his palms press into the sides of her breasts, and Evie feels a strange sense of panicked arousal at his closeness, his touch.

 _He could kill me_ , Evie thinks.

But her body seems content with that, so long as he keeps his hands on her as he does.

 

## dirty talk (jacob/evie)

“Lucy Thorne’s got it out for you.”

Evie raises an eyebrow. “Does she?”

“Said she was going to gut you,” Jacob says, quite seriously, and straddles her hips. 

“Did she, now?”

“Yes. So I suppose I’ll have to gut you first, dear sister.”

Evie scoffs as he starts mouthing at the skin on her stomach. “I’m glad that someone threatening to disembowel me puts you into such a mood, brother-” Her breath hitches as he opens her trousers and moves lower.

“It’s not the _threat_ , sister,” Jacob purrs, “She’s simply given me _ideas._ ” A pause. “Nothing _literal_ , of course.”

“Good to know.”

“More like ramming my tongue into you until you cry.”

“Lord.”

“Or fucking you with that very large dildo until you scream.”

“ _Jesus._ ”

“Or ruthlessly fucking you myself, slamming my cock into you until you’re begging for mercy.”

“ _Jacob!_ ”

Jacob’s mouth moves lower, and they both stop talking.

 

## double penetration (jacob/henry/evie)

“Do it.”

“You’re sure?”

Evie huffs. “Would I say it if I didn’t mean it?”

Henry looks to Jacob, who nods. “She would tell us to fuck off. Promise.”  
Evie is facing Henry and he can see her face when they push into her; it’s a tight fit that still manages to feel good, but judging from the look on her otherwise controlled face, she’s enjoying it even more.

“ _Bloody hell,_ ” She says, raggedly, once they’re in.

Jacob slaps her ass, and she growls at him. “How is it, Evie?”

“Move.”  
“You’re ready?”

“Yes, damn it, move!”

Jacob moves because she says so; Henry moves because he’s afraid of what will happen if he doesn’t.

Evie rides them madly, without hesitation; she grabs Henry and kisses him roughly right before she comes, pushes him and Jacob over the edge as well; they don’t pull out until she tells them to.

 

## drugs/aphrodisiacs (pearl/evie)

She should have known better.

“What did you give me,” Evie asks, but it comes out as “Wha di’ you gim me?”

Attaway chuckles and delicately pushes an errant strand of hair out of Evie’s face, tucking it behind her ear. The other hand is firm and warm on Evie’s thigh, creeping towards the place where leg meets body.

Evie’s body, to that end, feels like lead, and her arms hang limp, dead-weight on the cushions of the couch as Pearl’s other hand works open her coat and bodice and creeps down into her clothing.

“Such a pretty girl; stay still, now.”

When Pearl’s fingers brush the tender skin usually hidden by clothing, it makes Evie shiver and a telling, delightful burn starts between her legs.

“This will be fun, dear; I promise you.”

Pearl’s fingers finally make their way into her trousers, and Evie is inclined to believe her.

 

## friends with benefits (aguilar/ezio)

Whenever Ezio is in Seville, he always makes sure to pay Aguilar a visit.

For a man so steeped in solemnity and darkness, he makes for one hell of a bed-partner. This time, Aguilar is in the chapel when Ezio finds him.

“You again?” The Spaniard rolls his eyes, turns back towards the altar, muttering an elaborate prayer.

“Pray all you like, _amico_ , I will drown you in sin regardless,” Ezio promises.

He does his best to keep that promise over the next week.

“Deviant,” Aguilar clucks when he sees the wooden cock Ezio’s brought with him, but rides it anyway.

“Prude,” Ezio retorts, before taking the other man’s cock down his throat.

They spend a solid twelve hours in Aguilar’s room, sporadically fucking and casually updating one another about their lives.

“Are we strange, Aguilar?” Ezio asks, contemplative, as he bounces on the Spaniard’s cock.

“The strangest, _mi amigo._ ”

 

## gangbang (bayek/original male characters)

_Fuck._

Bayek’s chest burns from where it’s been rubbed raw against the table; his arms ache from being bound behind his back for at least at hour.

And other parts of him ache for more obvious reasons.

“You’re up!”

Bayek has a moment to catch his breath before he is brutally penetrated again; the scream comes out strangled and weak because he screamed himself hoarse about half an hour ago.

“We’ve all had a go, and still so _tight,_ ” The one fucking him laughs, digging dirty fingernails into his back. “Is this some Medjay trick?”

Bayek says nothing, grunting and gasping because he’s too exhausted to hold it back. But he’s not too exhausted to feel shame at the hardening of his own cock, which doesn’t care about consent, just stimulation.

The man comes, and then pulls out; Bayek is still hard when the next one starts in on him.

 

## in public (jacob/henry)

It’s still public.

A dark shadow of a moderately-sized building in the late evening isn’t enough to render them invisible, isn’t enough to even moderately disguise them from passersby, who need only squint and adjust their eyes to the light to realize that it’s Jacob Frye (of course they will recognize him, one of their saviors) biting enthusiastically at the neck of another man (they don’t know Henry, and he likes it that way).

A few _do_ notice, and they whistle, cat-call, “Got lucky, have you, Frye?”

Henry’s cheeks are red-hot with embarrassment, but Jacob kisses the spot beside his eye, then his cheek, then his lips.

“They’re jealous,” He purrs.

“Yes, I, I can see why-” Henry chokes on the words as Jacob kneads him through his pants. “-why they’d be jealous of me.”

Jacob chuckles, a warm and deep sound.

“I rather think they’re jealous of _me_ , Greenie.”

 

## massages/backrubs (altair/malik)

“Hold still,” Altair mutters, “Or I’ll slip.”

“Maybe you shouldn’t have used so much oil, then,” Malik grunts. He falls silent when the other man’s hands start on his back.

It’s more intimate than he thought it would be, more intimate than it _should_ be. Malik hates lying on his stomach (being one-armed, it’s more difficult to push himself up or move), but Altair’s hands are firm and pleasant on his shoulders, on the sides of his chest, on his lower back, on his hips, and Malik feels himself getting hard and grateful that Altair can’t see it.

“Feel good?”

Malik grunts.

“If not,” Altair’s hands settle on his waist, fingers dancing over the skin in a way that can’t be anything but erotic, “You can roll over and I can try something else.”

He knows.

_Bastard._

“Fine,” Malik mutters, and hears Altair chuckle as he rolls onto his back.

 

## medical kink (ezio/dottore)

It’s all very invasive.

“ _Oh!_ ” Ezio squirms against the table, and the assistant presses his hands against his upper back, trying to keep him still whilst the doctor performs his exam. “ _Oh,_ oh, oh, _oh-!_ ” He jerks his hips, and the doctor sighs.

“Sensitive? Try to keep _still_ , Signore.”

Ezio’s not doing it on purpose: The doctor’s fingers are big, and his gloves give them a greater width; Ezio’s certain he’s never had something so _thick_ in his ass (perhaps not the greatest compliment to some of his lovers).

His cock bobs between his legs, which are spread wide, and it’s a position that Ezio associates with similar activities of a rather different nature.

“If you can’t hold still now, you’ll have terrible trouble in a moment,” The doctor mutters, and Ezio turns to see him picking up a long, thick tool.

And he’s certain he knows where it’s going.

 

## negotiation (ben/edward)

“I’ll give you half.”

Edward pulls off of Ben’s cock and offers his former captain a look of utter offense. “ _Half?_ You’ll give me _half_ a map to the shipwreck? God’s blood, what am I to do with _half_ a map?”

“And here I thought you liked a challenge,” Ben clucked. “Unless you’ve got anything better to offer?”

Edward glares at him. “Fuck you.”

“A fuck would be nice.”

“You’re _getting_ one.” Edward nods to the erection bobbing less than an inch from his face.

“A _proper_ fuck would be nice.”

Edward shakes his head in disgust.

But he really, really wants that treasure map.

“Arsehole.” He stands up, hauls down his breeches, and bends over the bed. Ben gets behind him, settles his hands on his hips.

“Make some nice noises for me, and I may even give you exact coordinates.”

Edward’s cut off by a deep, hard thrust.

 

## object penetration (liam/shay)

“Quiet now, Shay.”

Shay tries, but the- the _thing_ Liam’s just shoved into him hurts so bloody badly he feels he could scream the whole country awake. He breathes heavily, roughly against Liam’s gloved hand, squirming desperately and trying to convey how badly it hurts.

“It will adjust,” Liam wiggles the object, making Shay whimper. “You’ll adjust.”

Shay doesn’t want to adjust. He wants to pull his face off the grass and go back inside, wants to forget that he’d ever let Liam pull down his pants and touch him this way. But Liam has him pinned down, and he can’t move.

Liam doesn’t ask him if he’s adjusted; he just starts pumping that _thing_ in and out again, and Shay feels a hellish mix of pleasure and pain, bucking up against Liam’s hold.

“Nice and easy, Shay,” Liam says, palming his own cock through his pants. “We’re almost done.”

 

## orgies/decadence (ezio/original characters)

This is the best decision he’s ever made.

Ezio is a young man who enjoys stimulation in every sense of the word, particularly the sexual sort. There is a blonde woman riding him and a man mouthing at his nipples (they’ve all deliberately avoided using names or identifying information for obvious reasons) and Ezio has his hand on someone’s cock and another groping a breast, and really, this is shaping up to be the best sexual encounter he’s ever had.

The groans and gasps and cries of the other participants adds to his pleasure. It’s a self-sustaining machine of body-parts: Each sound fuels the movements of the bodies and stimulates more noises, and on, and on.

Climax is a domino effect: Ezio feels someone writhing beneath him as he hits his peak, and someone else collapses, shaking wildly, against him as he’s coming down.

_I am absolutely doing this again._

 

## pegging (aya/bayek)

“Hold still, my love.”

Aya’s used plenty of oil, and when she slides in, Bayek lets out a low, long groan of satisfaction. His cock is trapped between his stomach and the bed, and it’s a strange and wonderful sort of torture.

“Aya,” He pleads, and tries to buck his hips upward to alleviate the pressure.

She presses down on the small of his back, holds him in place. “ _Patience_. You’ll get there.”

Bayek moans raggedly, curls his fingers into the blanket as Aya begins to thrust faster, one hand still pressing down on his back whilst the other holds the false cock steady.

“Aya, Aya, Aya,” he chants, thrusting back towards her as best he can and letting out the most _embarrassing_ keening sound as he comes, body shuddering with the intensity of the climax. “Oh Aya, Aya,” He whimpers.

She chuckles, and keeps thrusting until he goes still.

 

## phone sex/epistolary (lucy/rebecca)

_DTF?_

Lucy shoots Rebecca a look over the Animus.

_Are you kidding me?_

Thank _God_ Shaun is busy with something, because Rebecca’s response sets Lucy’s face on fire:

_nah just thinking of tonguing you later._

_u knew what u were getting into when we started this. ;)_

Yeah, yeah, Lucy had.

_So if you idk_

_Want to step out for a few minutes to ‘talk’_

_i can make it as fast or as slow as you like._

Lucy’s hand unconsciously comes to settle on her upper thigh, fingers pressing into her jeans tightly. It would be less bothersome if Rebecca hadn’t proven to be _very_ good with her tongue.

_tbh I don’t think it’ll take very long at all; you’re kind of sensitive, and you’re looking A LITTLE aroused, so it’ll probably only be a few minutes._

Rebecca smirks at her, and Lucy sighs.

_Fine. But you better be quick._

 

## silk/velvet/feathers/furs (arno/elise)

“Élise, you will be the death of me.”

Élise grins with that familiar charm of hers and says, “There are worse ways to go, I suppose.”

She has a silk scarf, and she drags it over Arno’s belly, his thighs, and he shivers. She winds it around his cock, and he whimpers from the feel of it. “Don’t tease.”

Élise giggles mischievously, and ties the scarf around his cock in a tight, proper knot beneath his balls. She dips down and her tongue dances tantalizingly over the head of his cock, and Arno’s eyes roll back into his head.

“I’ll tease you as much as I like, _mon amour._ And if you cooperate…” She brings the loose ends of the scarf up to wrap gently around Arno’s cock, pumping a few times and grinning as he keens. “…I’ll not draw it out.”

“Then tease away,” Arno mumbles, gripping the sheets.

 

## tattoos/tattooing (edward/adéwalé)

“I can do one for you, if you like.” Edward grins as Adéwalé’s tongue slides around the edge of the wheel tattoo on his right breast.

“No,” His lover replies, lips tickling the skin, “I don’t much like the idea of you using any sharp objects on my skin. You’ve proven distractible.”

Edward scoffs. “Just the blunt objects, then?” He bucks up so that his cock bumps Adéwalé’s stomach.

“The blunt ones I’m fine with.”

“I should hope so.”

He nips at the ship on Edward’s other breast, follows the edge of the waves lapping at its hull until his mouth closes on Edward’s nipple.

“ _Fuck!_ ” Edward’s hips buck up. “You really should let me tattoo you,” He suggests, begs, as Adéwalé’s tongue keeps working. “I can do it on your chest, sit on your lap, maybe _grind_ on you a bit- _fuck._ It’ll be fun.”

“I’ll think on it.”

 

## teasing (arno/connor)

“ _Enough._ ”

Connor’s grip on his wrist is tight, and Arno wonders if he’s ventured a bit too far over the line. The older man is certainly looking at him like he has.

Arno’s been at it all night, emboldened by three glasses of something chemical and foul-tasting: His fingers have brushed over Connor’s wrist, he’s leaned to the side and pressed their shoulders together, he’s sat too close- and also he may have “accidentally” plopped a hand down on Connor’s lap.

That’s why he’s been caught.

Connor drags them to a nook in the corner, where the candlelight doesn’t quite reach, and pushes him into the darkness. His hand clutches Arno’s upper thigh, squeezing sharply, and his mouth finds its way to Arno’s neck.

He whispers, “If you’re going to do it, just _do it._ ”

A hand slips into Arno’s pants, and the younger man (shaking, whimpering) gasps, “Yes, sir.”

 

## vehicular (haytham/shay)

“Good God, man, we’re nearly home; _restrain_ yourself.”

The carriage shakes, and Shay smirks and digs his fingers into the skin of Haytham’s ribs. “I can make it quick,” He promises, nuzzling Haytham’s neck.  
“I know you can.”

Shay pulls back, his expression a mixture of shocked amusement and mock offense.

“Are you going, or not? We’re on a time-crunch now, Shay.”

Shay goes to his knees, like he means to suck Haytham off, but Haytham can only think of a bump in the road jolting Shay and making him bite down, so he yanks him back up, kisses him, grabs between his legs.

“Now who’s impatient,” Shay grumbles, shoving his hand back into Haytham’s clothes until he finds his cock and starts stroking it haphazardly.

“Still you,” Haytham sighs, and relaxes into Shay’s ministrations until the carriage comes to a halt and they quickly have to straighten their clothes.

 

## virginity (callum/desmond)

“Trying to piss off daddy, kid?”

The man grins, but it’s hollow, and Desmond’s not in the mood.

“Are you in or out?”

The man snuffs his cigarette. “Whether I’m going into something is _entirely_ up to you. Name’s Callum.”

“Desmond.”

Desmond’s not in this for comfort; he wants a fuck and since there’s no women, he’ll go ahead with a man in a back alley like a freak, even though he’s never had sex with one before. He almost screams when Callum pushes in, and the older man reaches up quickly and slaps a hand over his mouth.

“You good?” Callum grunts, clearly struggling not to move.

The stretch and burn is something Desmond’s never experienced before, and it’s at once alarming and promising. “Have you done this before?”

Callum almost looks offended. “Yeah.”

“Keep going.”

Desmond comes with stars in his eyes and another man’s lips on his.

  

## voyeurism (aya/(bayek/hepzefa)

“ _Ah!_ ”

Aya grins. She’s in a good place to see the look on Hepzefa’s face when Bayek enters him, and it’s a fine look indeed.

“How does it feel, Hepzefa?” She asks, moving her hand lazily over her breasts.

“ _Ugh_ ,” Hepzefa groans thickly, flopping limply on the bed. Bayek’s hands rub up and down his back soothingly, keeping his hips still.

“Yes,” Aya sighs. “Bayek’s cock is rather _large._ ”

“Large,” Hepzefa whispers hoarsely as Bayek slowly starts canting his hips. “Large doesn’t do it justice. It’s- It’s _ridiculous._ ”

Bayek chuckles, moving carefully and easily, and he throws a wink at Aya, who smiles back.

“Don’t I know it,” She says to Hepzefa, “At least he can’t get you pregnant.”

Aya watches as Hepzefa’s gasps turn to cries, watches Bayek lose himself in the feeling of it; she watches, touches herself lightly, and looks forward to her turn with them both.

  

## washing/cleaning (anne/mary)

“Lower.”

Anne moves lower.

“Lower.”

Anne frowns, then moves the cloth lower again.

“ _Lower._ ”

Anne frowns. “Are you takin’ the piss, Mary?”

Mary grins over her shoulder, shaking her short, shaggy hair out of the way. “Not at all,” She drawls. “I just need to be _really_ clean, Annie.”

“The hell you do,” Anne titters. “You just want me to assist in your perversions.” And so she scrubs the washcloth close to where it was before, over Mary’s stomach and hips and pelvis, but no further south.

Mary groans, and shoots a look at her companion (that lingers for a moment on her bare, wet breasts). “Oh come on, Anne, you’ve done nastier things.”

“I have not,” Anne insists, moving the cloth slightly further down, though not enough to be satisfying. There’s a small smirk on her face.

“Little tease,” Mary grunts, and rips the cloth out of her hands.

  

## whipping/flogging (aguilar/ojeda)

Aguilar knew from the moment they detached his chains and not Maria’s that it was not their time to die.

“Be strong,” Maria whispers as he’s dragged from the room.

Ojeda brings him to a dark room, strips him naked, and just _stares_ at him, stroking a whip that’s far too small and thick to be an effective torture weapon.

 _What are you doing,_ Aguilar thinks, but won’t say because he won’t be the first to break.

Eventually, though, Ojeda’s intentions become clear: He steps forward, smacks Aguilar with the whip a few times- mostly on his stomach, a few on his ass, and not enough to leave a real mark. Then he steps forward and takes Aguilar’s cock into his hand with a rough, chafing grip.

Ojeda’s smile is cold. He raises the whip again, and Aguilar knows with dread that this won’t be the torture he was expecting.

 


End file.
